Andromeda Treaty
The Andromeda Treaty '''is an extremely powerful and influential extra-galactic organization of technologically advanced alien races and their slaves, hailing from the Andromeda Galaxy approximately 2.5 million light years away from Earth. The Treaty is so named because of the location in which it was created, the Andromeda Galaxy. After a long war that took place between several intelligent races in this galaxy, a treaty was created which unified the various spacefaring peoples under a singular vision of power and glory. After controlling their own home galaxy, The Treaty moved on into deep space beyond the Andromeda. They encountered the Milky Way Galaxy, and decided to attack it and harvest the energy of the stars located in this galaxy. Namely, that of the Sol Sector. They attacked during the events of the War of Deceit. The Treaty met its end during the final battle of the war, the Siege of Palaven. It was here that the Palace of Unity was stormed, and the High Councilors killed. The Andromeda Treaty was probably the most powerful alien civilization in history. They were powerful enough to engage in several years of direct conflict against the forces of the Dark Gods, and still have the power to lay siege to entire star systems for years more afterwards. The Andromeda Treaty was not destroyed after the Siege of Palaven, their military was merely crippled and leadership changed. However, they no longer pose a threat to the universe. Founding and History The Andromeda Galaxy is the closest galaxy to the Milky Way in the universe. The two galaxies are also moving slowly towards each other. The Andromeda harbors much life amongst its stars. About a thousand years ago, a war broke out between some of the spacefaring races. They were divided in two - the Alliance (consisting of Turians, Volus, Quarians, and Salarians) and the Coup (consisting of Krogan, Vorcha, Batarians, and Yahg). The primary difference between the factions was that the Alliance wanted a one-galactic government, but the Coup instead sought the autonomy of individual systems. As the Alliance's domineering political machine began infringing on other more free-minded systems, the destructive conflict saw its beginning. The war between the two factions ravaged the galaxy for half a century. Both sides gained victories and suffered defeats, but it seemed no victor would exist for at least another hundred years. In place of dragging the war on, the Turians hosted a peace council on their home planet of Palaven. The Alliance invited the Coup to make peace or risk more war. Facing either unity or many more years of conflict, and potentially annihilation, the Coup reluctantly chose peace. A Treaty was signed on Palaven, a compromise that benefited the Alliance and satisfied the Coup. The former factions cast aside their differences and out of this agreement, the Andromeda Treaty was formed. This massive alliance quickly rose to power in the galaxy. For just shy of a millennium after the war's end, the Andromeda Treaty conquered its galaxy, establishing order, and assimilating other races into their galactic hierarchy. After many centuries of war and conquest, the Treaty finally united its galaxy into an oligarchy, where the entire galaxy was ruled by an elite few, known as the High Council, consisting of the Turian Autarch, the Volus Grand Admiral, and the Krogan Warlord-General. The Treaty, in need of energy, began harvesting fuel, began harvesting energy from star cores. This primordial and potent energy was used to power their fleets, but completely draining a star's core of energy would cause the star to collapse, and potentially annihilate any planet in its orbit. The Council ordered the harvesting of all stars in the galaxy that were not associated with life-producing planets. However, a millennium of travel and war drains energy, and the Treaty feared the loss of all their energy within the next few decades. As the Andromeda Treaty reigned over its home galaxy, and energy reserves ran low, the contemporary Volus Grand Admiral Krebb received a vision from the Old God Chakravartin . Chakravartin told Krebb of another source of stars, the nearby Milky Way Galaxy. Admiral Krebb convinced Autarch Saren, and General Garthek to head there. Though skeptical of the idea of gods, the Treaty's need for energy outweighed any wariness by the Council. The Treaty soon began their journey to the Milky Way. The fleets passed through dark space at faster-than-light speed for several weeks. Finally, Krebb and Wrex both spotted the Milky Way Galaxy. When they informed Autarch Saren, he ordered them to destroy all life if it resisted their energy prospect. After landing on planet Earth in the Sol system, The Treaty's Scout squads were engaged by UNSC and Martian ships, because at the time, Earth was in the middle of the opening days of the War of Deceit, where the Skeleton King's Reapers and his Martian allies besieged the planet. The Treaty took this as an outright attack, and immediately began engaging the forces of Earth, Mars, and the Reapers. Blue Team successfully held off the Treaty's shock troops, until the Team began their own attack against the Skeleton King's personal Prime Reaper. From there, The Treaty fought Earthens and the Reapers for the next few years. The battle of earth concluded with the UNSC being eradicated, Earth being taken over by The Skeleton King and his Reapers, and the Andromeda Treaty being driven away from Earth. However, the Treaty made up for this by harvesting Sol, which collapsed the star and caused the obliteration of the surfaces of all planets orbiting Sol, including Mars, but excluding Earth, which saved by Reaper planetary shields. However, the Reaper planet was still plunged into darkness, and was forced to create artificial lighting. ... Culture '''Notable Andromeda Treaty Officers/Members: Council Autarch Saren Arterius Council Warlord-General Torgal Garthek Council High Admiral Cai-bo KrebbCategory:Aliens Category:Factions